


Необыкновенный

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ран Фуджимия был необыкновенным - в самых разных смыслах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Необыкновенный

Ран Фудзимия знал, что он необыкновенный с самого раннего детства. Родители и многочисленные родственники наперебой удивлялись его нетипичной для японцев внешности и цвету волос. Повзрослев, Ран сообразит, что отец мог бы в чем-нибудь заподозрить маму. Но тот никогда не давал понять, что думает о чем-то плохом. Наоборот, больше всего восхищался экзотичностью отпрыска.

Потом Ран услышал о себе "необыкновенный случай" от дяди-врача в белом халате. Ему было пять лет, и он был напуган строгой больничной обстановкой. Врач только что повозил ему чем-то влажным по животу, а теперь разговаривал с матерью пониженным тоном. Ухо ребенка ловило отдельные слова, но он ничего не понимал. Запомнил только громкий вскрик матери: "Нет! Операцию не надо! Пусть будет таким, как есть!"

Когда Ран отправился в школу, ему сразу дали понять, что он не такой, как все, необычный. Он - сын хозяина крупной корпорации, будущий наследник бизнеса. Учителя сюсюкали над ним. Одноклассники заискивали в школе и пытались подставить подножку на улице. Из-за этого настоящих друзей у него не было. 

Ран проклял свою необыкновенность, когда в 14 лет осознал, что значат услышанные им в детстве термины "внутренние половые органы" и "гермафродитизм". Он некоторое время даже искренне ненавидел свою мать, так просто решившую его судьбу. Та чувствовала свою вину и украдкой подкладывала сыну, выглядевшему несмотря ни на что обычным мальчишкой-подростком, средства личной гигиены. 

"Почему вы так необычайно спокойны?" - спрашивали Рана журналисты, желавшие получить у него комментарий по поводу обвинений, выдвинутых против его отца. Юноша не произносил даже типичных "no comments", безжизненно глядя в объективы телекамер. Только в ванной он промокал перекисью водорода внутреннюю сторону щеки, прокушенную до крови.

"Необыкновенно повезло", - сказал Рану полицейский в приемном покое больницы. За стеной врачи боролись за жизнь его сестры. Рану казалось, что он умирает вместе с ней.

Он сам постарался сделать себя необыкновенным, взяв другое имя и вдев в ухо серьгу. Он не узнавал прежних знакомых на улице - по-настоящему не узнавал. Они же делали вид, что видят его впервые. У Айи Фудзимия больше не было памяти.

Наставник, обучавший будущего "вайсса" владению мечом, поражался быстрым успехам подопечного. "У тебя необыкновенные рефлексы", - уважительно сказал он однажды юноше. Он не знал, что главным рефлексом Айи стала месть. Она давала ему энергию... может быть, слишком много энергии.

Айя перестал чувствовать себя необыкновенным, когда увидел Йоджи. Светлые волосы, шальные зеленые глаза, текучие непринужденные движения прирожденного хищника - Айя никогда не встречал настолько привлекательного мужчину. Именно поэтому он вел себя с ним холоднее, чем с другими членами "вайсс". Но Айя не понимал, почему Йоджи так снисходительно улыбался, выслушав: "Ты с этим не справишься, я сам пойду на миссию". Неужели знал, что бесстрастный руководитель просто оберегает своего бесшабашного подчиненного?

И все же Йоджи вернул Айе уникальность, однажды посмотрев ему в глаза и сказав: "Ты самый необыкновенный мужчина в мире... Ран". И Айя поверил. Потому что такого - поцелуев, обжигающих кожу, влажного шепота в шею, легких и грубых одновременно прикосновений, рук, ласкающих сразу все тело, нежной блаженной боли - точно не могло быть ни у кого. Ни у кого на этом безумном свете.

Йоджи и Ран старались скрыть необыкновенность Айи, когда уникальные свойства его организма заявили о себе в полную силу. Они разорвали снимок, полученный с помощью аппарата УЗИ, после визита к врачу. Айя мысленно бил себя по рукам каждый раз, когда его взгляд натыкался на холодильник, но Балинез приносил ему вечером тарелку с бутербродами, отказаться от которых не хватало сил. Труднее было игнорировать "понимающие" взгляды младших "вайсс", которые принимались хихикать и толкать друг друга в бок на каждом очередном совещании группы. Но самые большие проблемы доставляли врачи, порывавшиеся сразу позвонить в редакцию "Hochi Shimbun", когда клиенты не успевали еще покинуть смотровую. А также "шварц", не желавшие верить, что отъезд лидера "вайсс" в маленький провинциальный город вызван желанием отдохнуть от кровопролитных сражений, а не составлением хитроумного плана по устранению Такатори.

Но впервые на самом деле необыкновенным Ран Фудзимия почувствовал себя, склонившись над кроваткой новорожденного сына. Он лихорадочно пересчитал пальчики на руках и ногах младенца. Облегченно вздохнул: их было двадцать. И тут же широко распахнул глаза, почувствовав, как теплая ладошка сомкнулась вокруг его указательного пальца. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к вернувшейся способности плакать. Слезы возвращали его назад, в детство.


End file.
